


We’ve got something special here

by The_fiery_topknot



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, LGBTQ Character of Color, Nonbinary Character, Other, Songfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fiery_topknot/pseuds/The_fiery_topknot
Summary: Kipo takes some time to teach Asher how to play one of her favorite songs
Relationships: Asher/ Kipo, Kipasher - Relationship, Kipo Oak / Asher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	We’ve got something special here

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and it wouldn’t go away so here!

As Asher was walking back to their apartment complex, they heard a pretty voice down the hall singing a song. They were able to make out the words and inched closer to the unknown voice. 

“We may not have sunshine or starlight or weather, but we’ve got each other and that’s even better” 

They rounded the corner and found Kipo, strumming a guitar and humming along to her song. They watched her quietly for another minute before Kipo noticed them. 

“Oh hey, Ash!” Kipo waved at them. Asher walked over to her and sat down. 

“That was really amazing, Kipo, I didn’t know you had such a good singing voice! Although of course you would, I mean, why wouldn’t you? You are great at everything so why wouldn’t you be good that singing, ya know? I’m... going to stop talking now.” 

Asher’s face started to color with embarrassment at their ramblings. Kipo rubbed her neck and thanked Asher for the compliment.

“What was that you were playing?” Asher nudged her playfully with their elbow, causing the half-mute to chuckle. 

“It’s a song my dad and I always played and it’s the song I played for my mom to get her back! My dad calls it “What We Have is You” and it’s a pretty easy song to learn on guitar!” Kipo excitedly told them. “Do you wanna try and learn it?” Kipo shyly asked. 

Asher’s brain short-circuited at the thought of their crush teaching them the song. 

“Wha- you wanna...you wanna teach me the song that’s so special to you and your dad?” Asher questioned Kipo 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, Ash, come on, it’s not hard!” Kipo gave the other teenager big pleading puppy-like eyes. Asher couldn’t resist them and obliged her. 

“Okay, so the first chords are are C and A minor“ Kipo took the guitar to demonstrate. “We may not have sunshine-“ Kipo sang.

Asher nodded, having understood basic chords from when their sister took guitar lessons (and quit within a couple weeks). 

“Here,” Kipo handed the instrument over and Asher strummed the two chords. “Cool! What’s next?” 

Kipo motioned to the F and G chords.  
“Now this bit- is for the next line!” 

She played the next bit for Asher, and Asher copied her. They continued on like this until Asher memorized the first verse.

“But we’ve got each other and that’s even better” Kipo sang, while Asher played. Both pleased at their success, they high-fived each other. 

“This next part is a tad trickier, and it’s just chords, no lyrics, got it?” As before, Kipo demonstrated the part she wanted Asher to learn. “So it goes, C, F, C, F, G, C, A minor, F, C, A minor, F, and G” Kipo finished, however her friend was looking slightly lost. 

“So, like this?” Asher asked, not entirely sure if they got it correct.

“No, more like- wait here I’ll just show you!” Kipo put her hands on Asher’s, positioning herself behind the teenager so she could help them in a more hands-on way. She didn’t notice how hard Asher’s heart was beating at the sudden contact. However, Asher didn’t want her to move. 

As Kipo strummed for her, Asher was able to understand it a little better.

“See, all you needed was a little help.” Kipo made finger guns at them, and Asher turned a darker shade than their normal skin tone

“Okay, so can you play what you’ve got so far?” Kipo instructed them. They did, so Kipo gave them the chords for the chorus of the song.

“You don’t need the sun to keep you warm, when you’ve got arms. Wishes come from you and I, and not a random shooting star.” Kipo edged herself closer to Asher as she was singing. 

“This is a really special song, Kipo, I love it so much: thank you for sharing it with me.” Asher stopped playing for a minute and smiled up at their crush. Kipo squeezed their hand and smiled back, while refocusing her attention back onto the song. 

“Mmkay, Ash, the next couple of chords of the next verse are D minor and F.” 

Asher obliged and completed the chords, quickly moving on to the next lines (C, G) 

Okay and the last two ‘what we have is you’ lines are both F, C and A minor,” Kipo instructed. As Asher completed the song, Kipo clapped loudly and gave them a standing ovation. 

“Well, Asher, you did it! You just learned a new song! AND I TAUGHT YOU!” She suddenly shouted. “Sorry, I’m just really excited, that was so good!” Kipo gave out a small squeal of delight and hugged her friend tightly.

“Kipo, I’m flattered, really, but could you maybe let me down now?” Asher asked, after Kipo nearly suffocated them with sheer affection. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Kipo quickly apologized and her face flushed. After a couple awkward minutes of staring at one another, Kipo heard her walkie ring, and she answered it. 

“Papa Bear to Kipo Beepo, can you hear me? Over.” Lio’s voice crackled over the radio, and Kipo answered him. 

Turning to Asher, Kipo said, “well, that’s my cue, Ash. I gotta go, Dad’s making mandu for dinner tonight! Oh just to be clear I meant dumplings, not...you know, Mandu Mandu.” Kipo chuckled awkwardly as she walked back to her own complex. 

Asher waved at her retreating form and smiled, slowly walking back to their own complex humming the beautiful song they just learned.


End file.
